A girl is Arya Stark of Winterell
by fanficgobbler13
Summary: Arya has returned to Westeros. Now she has to go somewhere, not knowing whichever way she goes, there will be always obstacles standing in her path.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey, everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please don't take it too seriously. But, please review! Anyway, so the story follows Arya's POV and maybe a few other people's POVs depending where she is and who she's with. Set after episode 10 of season 6. Arya is 17 in this. I do not own Game of Thrones. Enjoy!**

Arya

She opened her eyes to a grey sky, with black clouds. She felt the wind blow in her now long dark hair. She propped herself up on one elbow on the forest ground, staring at the fire which had gone out. Smoke went into her eyes, making them watery. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand, and stood up. The wind was going stronger. _Storm coming,_ she thought. She stared at the moss on the trees. _South, I will go south._ The past few days have been spent wondering which direction she should head to. North would lead to Winterfell but now it is in ruins and she was pretty sure that none of her family were there. But further on North was the Wall, that was where Jon was. Her desire, when she had left King's Landing, was to reunite with her brother. Her desire, when she had met the captain, was to go to the Wall. But instead, she had to go to Braavos, because the ship wasn't heading to the Wall. Yoren, years ago, had promised to take her to Winterfell, only to have been killed by the Lannister knights. Beric Dondarrion, years ago, had swore he'd take her to Riverrun. But he had betrayed her. Arya felt anger whenever she thought of him. The Hound, years ago, had promised he'd take her the Twins, only to have found her brother and mother killed. And then the Eyrie, where her aunt was, only to have died before she had managed to find her. If she went north, she wouldn't be able to take Cersei and the Mountain off her list, for her family probably wouldn't let her. So she decided to go South. She marched along the kingsroad, avoiding travellers and knights. She marched until the sky started rumbling, and until the rain was soaking through her clothes. She shivered with cold as she headed on. Finally, she decided to find an inn to sleep in for the night. She summoned a traveller, a old man with barely any clothes on. _You will die very soon_ , she thought as she approached him.  
''Escuse me, do you know if there is a nearby inn?'' She asked him.  
''Yes, one a few miles away.'' he croaked out at her.  
''Thank you.'' she said and she pulled out Needle. The old man's eyes widened as she plunged the blade in his heart. He fell to the ground. Dead. She leaned over him and whispered:

''You will thank me later for not letting you die slowly.''

And she moved on.

The thunder wasn't calming down. She ran to the door and knocked with a shaking hand. It opened. A man stood in view. He looked familiar. His round belly gave him away. His eyes lit up as he saw her.  
''Hot Pie.'' she whispered.

 **So that was it. Next chapter will be up soon. Review!**


	2. The definite way to go

**So hey, everyone! So now I will tell you when I will post a new chapter, but for now it will be daily because it's the holidays and I have lots of free time. However, when school starts again, I might not update as often. So enjoy! I do not own Game of Thrones.**

Arya

''Arry...is that you?'' Hot Pie asked, disbelief showing on his face. And then he did an unexpected thing. He pulled Arya in his arms, pulling her into his chest. She stiffened at first, but soon returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around him, a small smile on her face.

''The Brotherhood were looking for you.'' Hot Pie told her after they'd pulled back. ''They went back here, searching for you in case you had decided to go here.''

He paused, looking at her expecting an answer. Instead, Arya brushed past in, not wanting to talk about it. The innkeep stared at her and frowned, hands on her hips.  
''Wolf or Lion?'' she asked Arya.

Before Arya could reply, Hot Pie went inside and stood by her side.  
''Sharna, she's trustworthy. She's a friend of mine. And there are no more Stark kings.'' he remined the woman.  
''Oh, yes there is, young man!'' Sharna blurted out. ''Though not legiminate, His Grace Jon Snow seems to have won the Battle of the Bastards and taken back to Winterfell with his lady sister.''

Hot Pie stared at Arya. Arya felt disbelief. Jon and Sansa at Winterfell, Jon made King in the North? Jon in a battle? She seemed to have missed a lot in Braavos. Without thinking, she ran outside in the rain. She heard footsteps behind her, but the soon retreated back. She leaned against a tree and laughed. It was like a fairy story, like a fantasy. Jon and Sansa at Winterfell, holding power over it. She stayed there a few minutes, her mind racing, before going back to the inn. Hot Pie and Sharna were at the entrance, looking at her.

''Sorry.'' said Arya. ''And by the way, I am on the wolves's side.''

Sharna kept staring at her weirdly but let her in. She held a hand out.

''Coin.''

Arya had been prepared to have money. After killing Walder Frey, she had stolen some. Not much, but some. She tossed the money in her hand.

''I need food and shelter for the night. I will go by morning.'' she told her calmly before heading to a table near the fire.  
''Don't expect good food here. We have stale bread...'' started Sharna

''Which is fine.'' replied Arya.

''We have raw meat...''

''Which is fine.''

''And the rooms are mostly empty, but crawling with bugs...''

''And I don't care.''

''And there are delicious pies! Nice and warm, full of gravy...'' Hot Pie said.

''Which is not suprising.''

Sharna snorted and let out a chuckle. Hot Pie turned bright red, but smiled a little. And Arya smirked, a wicked grin on her face.

 _''Arya!'' someone shouted. She spun around, and found Jon running towards, with Sansa following. Huge smiles were on their face. Jon took her in his arms and Sansa hugged Arya from behind, forming a sandwhich with Jon and Sansa as bread, and Arya as ham between them.  
''You will stay with us, Arya!'' Sansa told her firmly.  
''I will.'' she lied.  
They pulled back and she watched their faces going furious.  
''No, you won't! I know you will leave and kill innocent people, like old men showing you the way!'' Jon shouted_

 _''HOW COULD YOU?!'' shouted Sansa._

 _''I will not have a little sister who turned into a monster! Go!'' ordered Jon. ''Go South and get vengeance, then like you wanted since the beginning!''_

Arya woke up, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away and sat up. _North. I will go North. I will go home, and not kill anyone anymore, and I will never let Jon and Sansa down_ , she thought as she stood up.

 **That was chapter 2! I thank all viewers and of course, make my day and review! BTW, I can't wait for season 7 next year.**


	3. The God of Death

**Hi everyone! So here is my next chapter! Remember, I don't own Game of Thrones. Enjoy!**

Arya

Hot Pie stood at the entrance, staring at her as she went back north, towards Winterfell, towards home. Arya had spent the last of her money on a horse and then she had set off on her mare she named Willow. She rode, galloping at first, loving the strong wind behind her, pushing her and Willow foward. She then slowed to a trot, then a walk. Snow started falling on her hair. The ground was starting to get a beautiful white. After a day's journey, she tied her mare to a tree and gathered the wetness in her hands, turning them cold and red. Yet she loved the cold, loved the frozen water on her bare skin. It was only when she lay down shivering at night before she started to get worried. Winter meant cold and starvation. No fruits on trees, few animals on sight, and a very cold ground to sleep on. As the days passed, as the food supply Hot Pie had provided her with ran out, she started to go to sleep not only shivering, but with her stomach growling violently. She started to experience hunger, as far as a day's no food. She kept trying to find an inn, but there was none near yet. She didn't even reach as far as the Twins yet, let alone Winterfell. The journey south was easier, with lots of people getting away from winter. All she had to do was to hop on the back of some wagon, or kill the belonger. She did that once, but his wagon was fragile and broke in only a few weeks. Yet it had been stored with plentiful,good food. But for now, at least the water was still easier to get, though. If a spring was frozen, with Needle she made dents in it until the ice cracked. So for the moment, they weren't short on water yet. Though maybe later.. her mare was dying. Few travellers went past, heading south. The few stragglers who were on the kingsroad stared at her as if she were mad. Perhaps she is, in a way. She is not even sure if she would survive or not. But she had decided to make the journey shorter by going to the Vale, where she heard that Sansa had allied with Littlefinger during the ''Battle of the Bastards''. She was amazed when she heard of it. Sansa wouldn't hurt anyone. But she caused many deaths. Just like Arya, except that she killed the people herself. But then, Sansa must have gone through a lot of things like her. She wondered whether the rumors were true or not, that Sansa had made Ramsey's starving dogs eat him. She wondered how her and Jon would react to her killing. She dreamed about them every night, begging for them to forgive her. Once, she almost threw Needle into a spring, but then decided against it. She hoped that Jon would understand that she wasn't the little girl he once knew and loved, but rather an cold blooded assassin. She didn't tell Hot Pie the story, he never pursued her. Arya hasn't eaten in two days. She hoped she could get some food very soon, or otherwise she was as good as dead. For the millionth time this morning, she felt her stomach growl. She glared at it, and pressed her hands against it to try to calm the hungry monster inside. It didn't help at all. So she rode on, and then lifted her head up to see a fire burning in the distance. She wondered if the people there would give her some of their food, or if she was going to have to kill them. She crossed her fingers as she headed towards the figures. There were three of them, all with their backs against her.

''Can I have some food?''

One turned towards her and his hood was down. In its place stood a head with a horribly familiar burned face. His eyes narrowed and he gasped.  
''What the fucking hell?''

''May I ask what the fucking hell you are doing here, Sandor Clegane?'' she shouted.  
The two other men turned and they lowered their hoods too.  
''Beric Dondarrion and...Thoros?'' she asked, bewilered.

''Who the hell are you, woman?'' asked Beric.  
''Aye...This is the wolf bitch.'' said the Hound.  
''Arya...my lady?'' said Thoros.  
''Yes. I am Arya Stark.'' she declared.

The Hound continued staring at her and suddendly he launched himself foward, his fingers grasping Arya's throat, knocking her down. She tried to struggle free, but couldn't.

''Stop!'' said Beric Dondarrion, trying to pull the Hound off her. But he was too strong. Arya was starting to see black, purple, blue and then total darkness. Her lungs stopped fighting for air, she felt herself relax and fall to the ground. And then there was nothing. Only darkness.

 **Sorry, I know I am a horrrible person for doing this to you all, but I had decided to leave a cliffhanger. Except it is not a cliffhanger, really. Arya Stark is dead. G.R.R.M is not the only serial killer! My fanfic story hasn't ended yet, though, so keep looking for a new chapter tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Lord of Light

**Hey, everyone! So here is what happens next after Arya died. Hope you enjoy! Remember, I do not own Game of Thrones. I just remembered that in the books, Beric Dondarrion had sacrificed himself for Lady Stoneheart. Well, let's just say that never happened.  
**

Beric Dondarrion.

Gods, six times he experienced death. Six times he came back to life. He stared at the little lady after the Hound had finally stopped. Except that she has grown into a proper lady now.  
''What was that, Clegane?'' Beric said sharply.  
''Revenge. She abondonned me to die in the mountains. She was probably not expecting me to be here.'' he laughed and sat down.  
''You just killed a highborn, a _child_ who went through a lot of things. If she left you to rot, then you must have done something to harm her.'' Thoros said.  
''A _child_?'' he cried out, roaring with laughter. ''She's an adult now. Who makes her own decisions.''

''Fuck you.'' Beric muttered darkly. ''Thoros?''

''Fine, I will.'' he sighed and went over to Arya and started to resurrect her.  
''Lord, cast your light upon us, bring her back from death and darkness, her flame has been extinguished, restore it, for the night is dark and full of terrors. Lord, cast your light upon us, bring her back from death and darkness, her flame has been extinguished, restore it, for the night is dark and full of terrors...'' Thoros prayed.

Her eyes opened, took a huge gulp of air and looked frantically around her.  
''What is going on? Where am I?'' she whispered frantically.  
Her eyes went to the Hound and then narrowed.  
'' _You._ '' she said.  
Before she could do anything, Beric laid a hand on her shoulder and explained everything to her. Her expression grew less and less confused but there was still anger in her eyes as she stared at the Hound.

Lady Stark accepted some food from Thoros and Beric. She ate hungrily, seeming to not have eaten for quite a while. After she had some water, she asked Beric if she was close to the Eyrie.  
''The Eyrie, my lady? No, but we are close to the Twins though.'' Beric answered. ''You may travel with us under one condition: that would you would allow us to ransom you.''

 **So sorry the chapter is so short! My computer is playing up and I will go on holiday soon so I'm not sure when I will write the 5th chapter of the fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Peace out!**


	5. Emotion

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated since last thursday! I went on holiday and I couldn't take my computer with me. So school starts again tomorrow and I'm not sure if I can update as often. Anyway, enjoy and I don't own Game of Thrones.**

Arya

She brooded over it. She quickly formed a plan in her head. She will say yes to the ransom, go along with them, and once they were near Winterfell, but not too near, then she would escape, hoping she wouldn't have to kill them in the process. So she agreed to Beric's terms, and fetched her horse and rode with them north.

 _''Why did you kill me?'' the old man said. ''Why?''_

 _''You wouldn't survive in the winter.'' she told him.  
''I can't believe you did this. You will not meet the gods when you die.'' he replied.  
''I'm sorry.'' Arya said genuinely.  
''You killed many people, you little demon. You do not deserve reuniting with your family.''_

 _''How did you know?'' asked Arya, shocked.  
''Because I watch you, and the rest of the living. Your brother Robb and your parents too.'' he told her. ''Perhaps the time has come. For you to plunge into hell.'' _

_''No...'' started whispering Arya.  
She felt a sword pierce through her back, and fell to the ground backwards, seeing it was Jon who killed her._

She woke, her throat raw from screaming. She sobbed like a baby, hugging her blanket to her chest. She felt nothing but terror, guilt, and regret. She should not have killed the man. She should be dead. Slowly, she got up, and walked quietly, avoiding trampling on sleeping men. She went to a stream, sat down beside it, and rocked back and forth. She was a cold assassin. She shouldn't be alive. She should have been killed by the Hound, and left on the ground, not breathing. But now she was alive as if that never happened and the only trace of her death was a purple bruise around her neck. She took her shoes off which were getting small for her, and massaged her bare sore feet. She swung them into the stream, and closed her eyes, feeling the soft water lapp around her ankles. She stayed there for a long time, until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head and saw Lord Beric heading towards her. He sat down beside her.  
''Are you alright, princess?'' he asked her, concerned.

''I am no princess.'' she told him.  
''Are you alright, Arya?'' he corrected himself, all too familar with the boyish personality.  
''No.'' she answered truthfully. ''How was it like to come back to life?''

''Horrible. I would have rather been dead.'' he told her, confirming her thoughts. ''It must be hard for you, especially since it's your first time.''

''Like you said a few years ago, I feel...less. Like a piece of me was chipped away.'' she told him. She did not know why she suddendly trusted him. Maybe because he had suffered the same kind of fate as her. Beric nodded and they sat together in silence for a while.

The next morning, when Arya and the Brotherhood went to get their horses, they were all gone.

''Thieves.'' muttered Beric angrily beside her. ''Looks like we have to walk to Winterfell and get horses very soon.''

 **That was it! So because school will start tomorrow, I thought I might give you an idea of how often I will post a new chapter. I might update weekly on Saturdays, and maybe on Sundays too. I might also update on Wednesdays too :-P. Hope you enjoyed, and keep looking out for a new chapter soon!**


	6. Epic fail and luck

**Hi! So sorry, but I can't update on certain days anymore, just once in a while. So hope you guys enjoy, and I do not own Game of Thrones.**

Arya

 _Today will be the day I escape,_ she had thought as she had opened her eyes to the sun. She did not know exactly how she could escape, even though the answer was obvious enough: running. They were now walking across a field, with a pond which was of course, frozen. The snow reached Arya's ankles. Just days earlier she loved it, but now it was just a obstacle which slowed her journey to Winterfell a lot. Beric was walking in front, and the Hound behind. The Hound kept grumbling and cursing, Beric was looking down at his feet, making sure he didn't trip, but Arya was surefooted. Which was good, considering she would have to run fast, to truly get away. _Now_ , she thought. She turned into a direction, not knowing if it was North or South or East or West, but it didn't matter, as long as she could get away. She ran hard, soon being out of breath. She heard footsteps coming after her, but she didn't stop, she just ran faster. She arrived in the woods, where they could easily lose track of her, if by some miracle she didn't leave footprints behind. But still, not matter how fast she went, she still heard the footsteps coming behind her. Finally, a big hand closed around her arm, pulling her to the person who had grabbed her, and with only one hand Sandor Clegane managed to lift her off her feet.

''You stupid girl,'' he snarled at her. ''I obviously didn't let you know how strong I can be when I caught you the first time. So either I teach you again, or either you come and walk like a sensible person.''

''You can't tell me what to do!'' she shouted at him. ''I will not let Beric ransom me, and that's that!''

He only laughed and spun her around so that she was facing his burned ugly face, so horrible that not many people dared look directly at him. But she was not one of these people. She was not like Sansa, who would squeal and plead him to let her go without harm. He was staring at he, searching her face for any sign of fear. But finding none, he drew out his sword and pointed it at her throat. Arya felt blood trickling down, bright red against the white skin. She felt herself paling and breathing heavily. But she will not beg. Sandor looked like as if he was about to plunge it right into her throat when a grey blur bounded on him. His sword slipped and fell to the side, and he had let go of Arya. She fell to the ground, and sat up to see her vision making this grey blur into a dog, then a wolf, then an animal larger than a wolf...

''Nymeria!'' she shouted as the direwolf started tearing at the Hound's flesh on his arm, while he screamed. Hearing her voice, she stopped and stood up, padding over slowly to Arya. She nudged her with her muzzle, and whined. Arya threw her arms around her, sobbing. Nymeria licked her face like she did when Arya was little, and she giggled.

 **That was the end. Review, favourite and follow! That would really make my day. Baii!**


	7. Hope and escape

**Hello, people! I am REALLY sorry I couldn't have updated for a long time,**

 **I was just busy. I'll try to update sooner:-)). So, enjoy! GOT belongs to G.R.R.M.**

Arya

The Hound groaned in pain and agony. Beric told her to keep Nymeria away. She paid him no heed, she was so happy to have her wolf back. In the end, seeing that the direwolf was not going to attack someone, he surrendered. Thoros started treating the Hound's wounds with water and boiling wine. Afterwards, the red priest told the Hound that fire was next, or else the bite will become infected. He cursed and swore and objected, even when Arya finally looked up and reminded him of Rorge's bite a few years ago. He stood up and kicked the tree he was slumped against.

''Fuck your fire, fuck healing, fuck your Lord! I will not have it!''

Suddenly, Arya knew what to do. She prodded Nymeria and they both set off. The wolf was fast and strong, and so was she. _Quick as a snake_ , she thought. _Swift as a deer_. She ran all the harder. _If only I had a horse._ She heard footsteps behind her, catching her up. _What do we say to the God of Death? Not today._

''NOT TODAY!'' she yelled aloud. Suddenly, the wolf stopped and whined, exposing her back. _Should I really do this? Yes!_ She climbed on her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Nymeria started off. The world went _jingle jingle_ around her, and all she felt were the huge bumps, all she heard was the wind howling and the wolf's breathing, and all she saw was her grey fur with a fuzz of white, which was the snow. All she thought was to go, to escape. After what felt like a while, she started feeling sick. Finally, they had to stop so that she could retch in the bushes. She lay down in the grass, feeling weak, lightheaded and dizzy, the world still spinning around she suddenly felt Nymeria's muzzle rubbing against her right cheek, Arya lifted her head. The Brotherhood seemed to have disappeared and given up. _Thank the gods_ , she thought as she stood up. She now knew where she will go. Winterfell was too far for her, so she will have to reach the Vale, with Littlefinger. She had never really spoken to him, just caught glimpses of him in King's Landing talking to Sansa. _Sansa._ She wondered what was her sister doing, and how she escaped King's Landing. _She couldn't have anyway, she was too loyal to Joffrey and Cersei._ But maybe her sister had changed, and finally seen the monster Joffrey really was, especially when he ordered the beheading of her father. Arya wished she could have killed him herself. Sometimes she pictured herself doing it, skinning him alive. _No, that is the Bolton way. I will have to do it the Stark way._ Only that it was a clean death by beheading. Or maybe she could do that then let Nymeria eat his flesh. It would be a while yet until she gets home, if she makes it there alive. _I hope so_ , she thought. Hope, determination and strengh will get her home. _I hope._

 **So that was it! Please make my day and review, and favorite, it would mean so much for me :-) Baiii!**


	8. The Proposal

**Hello again, readers and there is chapter 8! I don't know how many chapters this fanfic is going to have, but I got the whole story planned out in my head so it is going to be as long as it takes! And when I reread my chapters, I realized they were too short so I am going to make them twice as long from now on. And I realized that my story is going really quickly, so I did this on purpose for more excitement :-P. So enjoy! And G.O.T belongs to G.R.R.M.**

 _Sansa_

She stared around the courtyard, looking down from the balcony at the little wildling boys sparring in the yard. One always seemed to be winning. He is small and scrawny for ten, with bruised scabby knees and ragged clothes. His muddy brown hair almost touched his shoulders and he has an almost pityfully thin little face with warm brown eyes. His skin is the most pale colour that Sansa had ever seen in her life. She couldn't help smiling down on these little ones, green and stinking of summer, whom fought only for fun and glory. Sansa had never liked watching swordfighting, let alone do it. She was Princess of Winterfell, and she felt as if she needed to play her part, unlike her younger sister Arya ever had. _She's dead somewhere anyway_.

Sansa knew that they had fought enourmously when they were little and polar opposites. But right now, and since a few years, she found herself missing her. Arya used to be the definition of lively, and mischief. She missed her laughter and her loud talking in the halls. If someday, Arya turns up alive, she would hug her and ride horses with her in the woods. She'd like that.

Footsteps behind her interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to see Littlefinger standing behind her. She immediately shivered, remembering their kiss a few years ago, which led to the death of her aunt Lysa, and she remembered his proposal to her after the Battle of the Bastards, underneath the weirwood tree, in the godswood, in the snow. She also remembered his scheme to marry her off to Ramsay Bolton, which led to her being raped. Every night, before bed, she went to the godwood to pray to her Old Gods for her sister to return safe, for a better relationship with her half brother Jon, for her brother Bran, with his sweet smile, for Theon to return to her alive and mentally stable. But most of all, she prayed for herself to not get pregnant with Ramsay's child.

Littlefinger went up to her and he noticed her flinch. He put his hands up in a placating gesture.

''It's alright, sweetling'' he told her.

''Don't call me that.'' retorted Sansa.  
He came to stand beside her. ''You seemed deep in thought. What can I do to help?''

Sansa bit back anger. ''I was thinking about my lost sister.''

Suddendly, Littlefinger let out a small chuckle.

''What?'' Sansa asked, irritated.

''As it happens,'' Littlefinger told her, ''We actually have her.''

Sansa let out a gasp. _No...it couldn't be...Arya is presumed dead..._ But then she felt joy. Littlefinger knew what Arya looked like, he's seen her in the tourney of the Hand, he is clever too, he wouldn't mistake her. So she was alive! But suspicion suddendly soured her happy thoughts. _But why didn't he bring her to me?_

''Where is she?'' she demanded. ''Bring me to her''. Littlefinger had a sly smile. Sansa felt very uneasy, for she is very familiar with that smile.

''She is presently at the Eyrie, she has her own quarters, with maids to see to her every need. You need not worry.'' he told her.

''Why did you leave her in the Eyrie?'' persisted Sansa.

''Because I have a proposal.'' said Littlefinger.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no,_ she chanted in her head. She knew what he wanted. It was to wed him, and become Lady of the Eyrie, to fight the war with him for the Iron Throne, and then be his Queen alongside him if they won. Littlefinger seemed to read her mind. ''You know what to do, Sansa. You will get your sister back then.''

She felt tears pricking in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She knew that as her duty as an older sister, she had to agree to these terms. _Or maybe..._ She still had the power to have him beheaded.

''I have the power to have you beheaded.'' she said in a voice thick with emotions.

''You are exactly right to think so, sweetling. But think about how much power I have as well, and the size of my army. Your brother needs me for this war. He knows, as well as you do, that I am the reason your kingly brother won this recent battle.'' he answered in a calm voice.

''But you are the reason the war started. My father put his trust in you, and you _betrayed_ him and you are the reason he was murdered.'' she retorted.

''I understand your hate and contempt for me, but I am the reason Joffrey didn't have the chance to rape you, and for your escape from King's Landing...'' he started.

''And then delivered me to another monster whom did rape me! And you are the reason of the death of kind Ser Dontos!'' she interrupted.

''I will let you sleep on it if you must'' he only answered, walking away.

 **See! I told you this chapter would be twice as long. Hope I didn't disappoint you :-). PLEASE review, even if it's a critism. Sorry that we didn't see Arya at all in this chapter, but if I hadn't made it clear enough, she is at the Eyrie and Littlefinger was telling the truth. Next chapter will be Sansa again, with Jon. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. The Decision Is Made

**I know I didn't update for a long time, and I am really sorry for that. As I promised last chapter, I will make this one longer as well. SEASON 7 IS OUT! YES! This is great :-D. But still,enjoy reading my version! And Game of Thrones doesn't belong to me, it belong to G.R.R.M.**

 _Sansa_

Sansa had never been unladylike in her life. She was always courteous, and she was always a proper lady, no matter what. Until that same cold winter day Littlefinger told her about the bargain, she had rudely interrupted a meeting. Her brother Jon Snow, King in the North, was holding a meeting with a few lords when she opened the door without even knocking and unaware of the strange looks everybody gave her, took her surprised and angry brother by the arm to the next room, leaving the startled lords muttering amongst themselves. Jon freed himself from her grasp and turned to her furiously.

"What is the meaning of this?" he whispered angrily.

"Jon, please, listen to me" she only told him in a panic.

She quickly told him what happened, with tears in her eyes and feeling like she would burst into tears at any moment. Jon, having only heard the words "Littlefinger", "Arya" and "Wedding" he put a hand on Sansa's shoulder soothingly, and asked her to repeat the tale, slowly and talking her time. After a few deep breaths she told him in a much clearer voice what had happened. Her brother was silent for a few moments, closing his eyes and sighing. When he opened them again, his grey Stark eyes were full of sadness and dread.

"We have no choice. We have to have him killed." he said. But Sansa was having none of that.

"No, we won't. His son Robin has the power as Lord of the Eyrie to get his men back, to make them betray you. And he has the most of our army. This is stupid Jon. Wherever we like it or not, I will have to wed Littlefinger, and get Arya back. It won't be pleasant, but I have to do it. You know it, I know it, he knows it." she told him.

Jon stared at her and said nothing for a few moments. Then, of all the sudden, he pulled her into a hug and whispered thank you. It seemed all he was capable to do, but Sansa understood. She told him to get on with the meeting, that his lords needed him, and went to the godswood to think.

 _Arya_

She paced around her bedchamber, angry. Blood stained her wrist where she punched the wall in fury. Each day was the same since she'd been caught. Wake, eat,wait, eat, wait, eat, wait, sleep. The first few days, she insulted and hit every maid coming in the room, she screamed, shouted, attempted to escape, and of course she punched walls.

But after everything having no effect, except for the maids to be frightened, her voice to become hoarse, the door secured and bolted and locked, and her hand to be bandaged, she stopped. She entered in some sort of phase of sadness and acceptance. She didn't cry. She didn't feel sorry for herself. She didn't plead every single maid to explain what's going on.

She just woke up, dreading the day. She just lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling, daydreaming. Daydreaming of her childhood, as a little skinny girl of eleven, running around the halls of Winterfell and causing a ruckus, and clacking sticks with Mycah and teasing Bran and Rickon, and being teased by Robb and fighting with Sansa and messing about with Jon. Gods, didn't she miss that. But sadly, she isn't and never will be that same little girl anymore. Not only because she is now seventeen, and mature. But mainly because of all she had gone through.

It was the moment when she stepped in the House of Black and White that her true self had vanished. She became many people. She wanted to be No One, to escape from her previous life, and to survive. At least that was what she wanted Jaqen and the Waif to believe. Deep down in her heart, she wanted vengeance for the death of her loved ones. She wanted to be armed. She wanted to become sly and deadly. But it didn't prevent the Faceless Men changing her completely. Transforming her into a deadly cold blooded assassin.

She remembered the guilt she felt when she made her first kill, a innocent stableboy influenced by Cersei and the reward she promised him if he brought Arya to her. But she had to act quickly. She had oddly forgotten all that Syrio had taught her, and only remembered one lesson, the first one, the one Jon gave to her : _Stick them with the pointy end_. And it proved to work. Later, she soon got over her guilt and turned cold. She killed viciously, without remorse, as long as the victims were on her list. She felt like as if she were back at Harrenhal, all her feelings gone, with only her list keeping Arya Stark alive. She recited the list to herself all the time too. _Cersei, The Mountain, Littlefinger_. She had added his name when he caught her.

Thankfully Nymeria had escaped. She had ran off again. Arya missed her direwolf deeply. It was good that she ran off of course, but it was like when they had to part when Nymeria attacked Joffrey. That was all she did now. Sleep, daydream and recite her list.

Until one day, somebody opened her door. She didn't stir, thinking it was a maid. Until she felt a hand on her shouder, shaking her gently. She snapped her eyes open, for they were closed and her grey eyes rested on a man's face. A man she grew to hate. And a man on her list. She was about to hit him, when he backed away, his hands outstreched to show that he was unarmed. Then, he spoke words to Arya that struck her like lightning. Her sister Sansa agreed to marry Littlefinger in exchange for Arya. She was to be brought to her and Jon today, at Winterfell. Littlefinger quickly left her, advising her to dress warmly and bathe, and telling her that he'd be back in a hour.

Arya, surprised but smart enough not to have killed him straight away, did as he said once he left her.

When the hour was up, and Arya was ready, she was escourted outside in a daze. She was about to be put in a chariot, but she refused and told them she wanted a horse. After a moment, it was agreed she would be allowed to ride but with bodyguards around her. They set off. Arya didn't know how to feel. She felt shocked, happy, scared, all emotions. After a long ride, the castle came into view.

 **YIPEE ! ARYA WILL BE REUNITED WITH JON AND SANSA ! I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE NEXT CHAPTER ! On a calmer note, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya !**


	10. Reunion

**Hi again ! There is my new game of thrones chapter : A STARK REUNION! WOOHOO ! I've been looking forward to write this :-). Enjoy ! Game of Thrones belongs to G.R.R.M.**

 _Jon_

Today was the day that he and Arya would reunite. He didn't trust Littlefinger, but it was the only way to get her back. He wondered if she'd changed. He did, that was certain. Six years ago, a sixteen year old green bastard boy whose name was Jon said goodbye to a little fiery eleven year old girl whose name was Arya. Is Arya still that little girl ? He wondered what she would look like. In his imagination she still looked like a little girl. But now, she must be seventeen years old already. She must have changed, at least physically. Her body must have changed. She must have grown breasts and curves...even when she was eleven, and solemn faced and considered ugly by most people, he had thought her pretty. Sometimes he'd look at her a little more closely, especially her chest. The shout of OPEN THE GATES finally shook him out of his senses. He flushed and wanted to slap himself. _You stupid pervert, thinking and looking at your little sister that way_. He wanted to run to the gates, but he stayed in the courtyard. The gates opened, revealing Littlefinger in front. Automatically, his hand balled into fists and he grit his teeth. He stayed still though. Littlefinger smiled and bowed his head slightly.

''Your Grace.''

He dismounted and led his horse over to the side a little revealing a woman. Jon's heart stopped. He was struck by her beauty. If he had called her pretty before, the woman was definitely beautiful. She had warm clothes on, her dark hair fell softly to her shoulders, and her face wasn't horsey. It was beautiful and clear. Her grey eyes like his were full of emotion, and he saw tears. She dismounted and he approached her, his own tears threatening to fall. A tear rolled down Arya's cheek, and he found himself wiping it with his thumb gently.

''Hello, Jon.'' Arya said in a shaky voice.

''Hello, little sister'' he replied.

A few moments passed without anything happening. Then, he pulled her into his arms, closing his eyes and smelling her scent. Arya wrapped her arms around his body, sobbing.

''Arya ?!'' Sansa's voice said from behind.

Jon gently released Arya, but still kept a light touch on her, his hand on her back as the two sisters embraced and sobbed in turn. When they pulled back, Sansa was smiling and laughing.

''I can't believe it's you !'' she said, her voice shaking with emotion. 

Arya grinned. The three siblings stayed in the middle of the courtyard, oblivious to the people around watching them, embracing and weeping. No one said anything more for a few moments, until Sansa suggested they go inside in privacy. Jon and Arya nodded, and followed her.

 **I am so sorry for this short chapter ! I am busy today, so I couldn't have much time to write. Really sorry ! On another note, I watched episode 4, and I think it's the best of all the season yet. Please check it out ! :-D**


End file.
